The proposed investigation extends an experimental bone graft model to analyze the incorporation of frozen segmental fibular allografts in chemotherapy-treated hosts. The rationale for this investigation is that, while the supply of autogenous cortical bone is limited, allogeneic bone is not. Additional considerations for this alternative to autografts are based on previous studies. 1. A viable graft is not a prerequisite for graft incorporation; 2. autogenous and allogeneic material differ significantly regardless of the processing techqnique; 3. rejection of fresh allografts has been altered with short-term Imuran immunosuppression. Based on these facts, Adriamycin will be used in adult mongrel dogs with the fibula as the site of surgical experimentation Transplant repair will be assessed using bi-weekly roentgenograms and quantitated by continuous Tetracycline-labeling for new bone formation; microradiography for internal porosity and cross-sectional areas; and rapid torsional loading to failure to determine mechanical strength of the graft.